


人鱼人

by Sesamesauce



Series: 104室 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesamesauce/pseuds/Sesamesauce
Summary: 人类十座&人鱼万里
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: 104室 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834723





	1. 人鱼喜欢打架吗

人鱼喜欢打架吗？

喜欢。不仅喜欢，还打得很漂亮。上肢划水悬停，鱼尾对着头部来一记重击，这招是很多人鱼的拿手好戏。人们甚至把这个姿势设计成了人鱼活动区的警示标志：野生人鱼出没，危险。

人鱼搏斗有点像人类的自由搏击，是一项高技巧性、高观赏价值的运动。自打在电影里一炮走红之后，很多人类城市都开起了人鱼搏斗场，虽然没有独角兽咖啡厅和天马观光线那么火爆，营收倒也不错。近几年，搏斗运动员竟然超过了传统的勘探助手、救生员、演员，成为人鱼一族中最热门的职业。

不过兵头十座并不在乎这些。他不是人鱼，也不喜欢打架，他只是个厨子，搏斗场食堂开的工资高，短时间看起来也不像要倒闭的样子，他就来了。

每天中午，都有一只棕头发蓝眼睛的人鱼来他的档口买饭，点一份烧带鱼、一份海白菜、一碗味噌汤。那人鱼长得很不错，能上大荧幕的脸，就是作为搏斗选手，身条太细了点。而且这脸要是打坏了也太可惜。每次这么想着，十座的饭勺就抖上一抖，多掉下两块带鱼段。他非但不高兴，反而愁眉苦脸地看着餐盘里的鱼尸，一边啃一边叹气，直到把满盘小方块都变成干干净净的鱼骨。

是跟带鱼有什么特殊感情吗，还是脑子不太好。

场子的所有员工都能免费看人鱼比赛，十座也去凑过一回热闹，海报上印着肌肉虬结的大明星，还有角落里带鱼块那么大的一点，蓝眼睛的瘦瘦人鱼。去年爆火的搏斗冠军，对阵——万里。

比赛当然以明星的连胜告终。最后一击，万里被对方的尾鳍狠狠扫过胸腹，镜头前霎时冒了一片红，转眼又在几千立方米的池水里消失不见。

很快有人来清场。十座知道，这是要捞明星人鱼掉下的鳞片，做点钥匙扣徽章什么，搏斗场商店里卖得很火。他躲在员工通道的隔间里，等捞麟的人走掉，悄悄摸到水池边上。

“别看了，那谁掉的早被捞干净了，剩下都是我的。”水池另一头冒出个棕色脑袋，朝他这边挪动着。

“你怎么还在这？”十座被吓了一跳，把刚刚抓的麟片塞进裤子口袋。

“这里水池大，比宿舍舒服多了。反正回去他们也就是给我开淡盐水，还不如自己舔舔。”万里扒上他脚底下的瓷砖，打量他两眼。“你是那个食堂做带鱼的。”

“是。”

“以后能少放点糖吗，齁死了。”

“烧带鱼就是要放糖的，已经减过量了。”十座顿了顿，“不爱吃还天天吃干什么。”

“因为便宜啊。”人鱼翘起尾巴撩水玩，“我跟你说，我家里做带鱼都是直接放到石头上面晾干，咸淡正合适，白嘴吃就行，蘸点鱼油下饭更香。”

十座看着他尾巴上一闪一闪，鳞片脱落的地方暗淡下去，像月面的环形山。“今天的裁判脑子有病。你有机会赢的。”

万里知道十座说的是什么。五次缠绞快成形的时候，五次吹他违例。“是人鱼搏斗协会的人有病，裁判听话办事而已。你不觉得我跟他在一块比赛就很搞笑吗？还不是硬把不同重量级的我凑过来，还提点我要输得真实一点。老子倒是真实给他们看看，哼。”

水溅到十座的大脚趾上，他往一边挪了挪。“搏斗这碗饭，没那么好吃……你这条件，去演电影演舞台绰绰有余，不是轻松多了。”

人鱼瞧他一眼，“我喜欢打架。”

“被安排打输还喜欢？”

“没人吹哨就是我赢。”

傻鱼。十座在心里叹了口气，不再和他争辩，站起身来要走。

“哎等等！那个什么兵头！能帮我弄一条风干带鱼吗！”

“太麻烦了，不弄。”

“我给你钱！”

“不弄。”

“我给你唱歌！你玩那什么游戏吗，我给你代打！”

“我用不着！”十座哭笑不得，但仔细想想，似乎也不是什么坏事。“这样吧，你教我做你家那边的菜，我就给你弄带鱼。”

“记住了是风干带鱼。”

“知道了知道了。明天午休，训练水池那边等着我。”


	2. 人鱼会做菜吗

人鱼会做菜吗？

不会。至少十座觉得万里不会。

裙带菜，晒干。比目鱼，晒干。石花菜，晒干。青口贝，砸开之后，晒干。连肥厚多汁的海白菜，也差点被万里拿去晒了。要不是十座看过一点人鱼族美食节目，真会以为他们的肠胃都是钢筋混凝土做的，专门消化风干食物。

“你等会，除了风干系，你还会不会别的复杂点的做法，至少加加热改变一下食材形状的。”

“我就爱吃这种，只跟我妈学了这个。”蓝眼睛的人鱼打着小小的饱嗝，在十座带来的篮子里翻来翻去。“这个小黄鱼带籽的，生吃不错。生吃也算一种做法吧？你们不是叫什么刺身的。”

十座真想抠着万里的嗓子眼，让他把自己斥巨资买来的带鱼吐出来。“小黄鱼生吃，你不嫌苦吗？”

“一点也不苦啊？”万里说着，又多扯了两口细细嚼着，吃出了品金枪鱼大腹的气派。“甜丝丝的，鱼肉跟鱼籽都是。”

十座想起，仿佛在入职培训手册里见过，人鱼的唾液有不同的酶，可以分解胆汁中的一些苦味物质。“只有你们吃起来不苦，人吃了可不行。”

万里捏着吃了一半的小黄鱼，眉头拧得比海带结还死。“怎么会呢……闻着苦的东西，舔舔就不苦了。”

十座看着他手里那根被舔得亮晶晶的鱼，顿感不妙。“上面都是你的口水。”

“口水不就是水？鱼不是从水里捞上来的？所以这鱼没问题，吃吧。”

可怜的十座，坐在恒温的泳池房里，汗都快冒出来。“不不不，这不一样。”

“你他妈的怎么这么多事，叫你吃就赶紧吃，当初是你非要跟我学做菜。”

人类脏话说这么溜，什么鱼呢。十座接过来，硬着头皮咬下几丝。甜，非常甜，和糖醋鱼那种甜不一样，是肉化在嘴里的回甘。他又忍不住多来了几口。几毛钱的鱼吃出三文鱼的质感，也值了。

“都跟你说绝对好吃了”万里翻出一条海白菜，大嚼起来。他吃东西的时候，腮帮子的凸起和移动恰到好处。十座不知道该怎么形容，大概类似于一般人真哭都很丑，但好看的人真哭就是像拍电影拍到苦情戏哪一幕一样。这只人鱼吃东西就是这样的。绝美镜头。

“你昨天说我适合演戏，其实我是考虑过的。”吃东西的鱼仿佛能感受到十座在想什么一样。“但我爱打架嘛，身上鳞片常掉常长，都不一样大小，人家说不规整，修起来麻烦。”他顿了顿，“而且听说现在不流行长我这样的了。”

十座不知道该怎么接话。别听他们瞎说，你挺好看的？没关系，你现在做这个也不错？这话倒是不算太假，但总带着那么一点自欺欺人，十座讲不出口。

还好午休结束的铃声响起来。十座拎起篮子，看着人鱼潜进水底，露出来的半边尾鳍朝他摆了摆。

\--  
万里按计划输到第十场的时候，这个赛季才算是彻底结束了。十座弄来半条三文鱼给他开小灶，转天就按着他回忆那些用地热烹的大菜。

万里被烦得不行，摸出防水袋子套着的手机，敲打几下递过去。“食谱，自己看。”

图片倒是很诱人，鱼肉、蟹肉和海藻的薄饼，但曲里拐弯的字十座一个也看不懂。他把手机抛回去。“给我翻译一下。”

人鱼一个白眼翻过来。“就是把各种肉和菜打成泥，用海带一包，烫熟了就能吃了。太软烂没吃头，据说是模仿你们做那种贴饼子，真没必要。”

“原来你们对人类的吃食误会这么大。”

“你们对我们误会就小啊？又是为了人劈鱼尾变双腿，又是流眼泪掉珍珠的。”万里摆弄着手机，花花绿绿的游戏界面跳出来。

“你懂得还挺多。”十座看着他玩捕鱼达人，只觉得人鱼加上这四个字，无论怎么想都好笑。

万里放了一个大清屏，“随便看着玩的。”

室内换气系统还挺大风，吹得泳池水一层层的皱。十座拨弄几下浮标，小心翼翼地咬出几个字。“你以后打算怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”人鱼的声音从水底下传出来，失真得像斜插进水的筷子。

“比赛啊。”

万里抹一把脸，仰躺在水面上。“不知道，过一天算一天吧。开心就接着在这待着，不开心就换工作玩玩，活着就行。”

“想得还挺开。”

“你有打算？”

“没。开心了就接着做烧带鱼，不开心就走，开个小饭馆什么的，活着就行。”

“切。别哪天突然告诉我食堂不卖难吃得要死的烧带鱼了啊。”

“不会，你还欠着几十个你们家私房菜没教我呢。”

“哪有那么多？！倒是你，说好给我补营养的加餐老是拖着，我的烤鱼烤哪去了？”

“不是上周才烤过，天天要吃要喝，小心长游泳圈……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为太了解自己和对方不一样，所以都不会去打破水和岸的界限，就这样抱着“明天也能见到你”的想法，随便活下去也不错   
> （其实是因为我太佛了吧）


End file.
